<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crossing Universes by Meameagirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062142">Crossing Universes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meameagirl/pseuds/Meameagirl'>Meameagirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crossing Universes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After wandavision, Crossing Parallels, Gen, Peter is a Little Shit, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, peter maximoff - Freeform, pietro maximoff - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meameagirl/pseuds/Meameagirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Hex was down, Peter is still in a universe that he don’t understand. He believes he won’t return to his. But for his luck Wanda allowed Him to go with her. He help her out and she even help him out. She very confused of this Peter guy. But both learn the truth about each other and will found out why that was taken from them around 30 years ago.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pietro Maximoff &amp; Wanda Maximoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crossing Universes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was really confused for Peter. He didn’t know where he was or how he got here. One second he was with Scott trying to get him back by taking his glasses, then next he was in some room of a house he didn't even know who it belonged to. He moves to the window fast and looks out. He closes his eyes lightly. “Everything is just fuzzy.” He said to himself. After he sped out the house to the street. Hearing cops cars going off and people freaking out that they are finally free. Now thinking about it he was free to.</p><p>All Peter remembered was someone telling him he was Pietro Maximoff. He didn’t know who this Pietro dude was. He got his memories. It really makes Peter sad. The poor guy getting shot down like he was nothing. If that was him, he would just move the bullets. But this dude wasn’t him. He starts walking down the street when someone yells at him. “Ralph!” He stops and looks at the person confused. Who the hell is Ralph. Then he heard the voice again. “Now Wanda I know you wanna throw him to the building. But he wasn’t trying to hurt you.”</p><p>The chick walked over, he remembered her. She pulled his necklace off but behind her was the woman he was acting like a brother to. Her eyes were glowing red and Peter slowly backed away.  The chick, who he never got her name of. “Ralph didn’t mean to be your brother. He don’t even looking close as your..'' She stops and looks at him. “Well kinda he does but whatever.” Peter just looks at them before speaking. “ First I’m not Ralph, I’m Peter. Second where the hell am I” He looked down, seeing the outfit he was wearing and made a face. </p><p>Wanda red eyes slowly faded away. She can tell this young man was really confused. What got her confused was his blonde hair was slowly turning silver. But not only that, why does he kinda look like her and Pietro together. Her mind must be still playing mind games with her. She walked up to Peter and put her hand on his shoulder and he lightly flinched. He looks up at her fast. “You.. I see you in my mind. His memories. Y’all two were really freaking close and you saw him die. Oh god. That keeps repeating in my head. His death. It doesn't stop.” </p><p>Wanda slowly moved her hand away from him. Oh god. Did Agatha put all Pietro memories inside this Peter guy mind. How is that even possible. Without thinking she lightly touches Peter's temples and removes all Pietro memories. “ You shouldn’t be living in my brother's memories. He wouldn’t want to put someone else through that.” Monica turns to Wanda, “Wanda it's time for you to leave Westview, there nothing here for you. This Peter guy will be fine. You did enough damage..” Suddenly there was a gust of wind and both ladies looked where it came from.</p><p>It was Peter but he was in a different outfit. “Sorry that thing you people call clothes weren't doing it. And what you mean you leaving.. and what damage you did to me. Didn’t the other witch do this to me. Also let me go with you. Don’t just leave me behind. You seem like you know things.” He stopped looking at Monica. “No hard feelings but you look like you are confused just like me.  You cool and shit but you don’t seem like you understand things but her.” He points to Wanda. “She knows things and it re…” </p><p>Wanda cut him off “ kid slow the hell down my god. You are worse than Pietro when you speed everything.” She rubs her head lightly but for some reason she couldn’t just turn around and leave him here. But if he is going to be with her, he needs to be slower for her to understand. Monica went to say something but Wanda stopped her. “Here the deal you can come, uhhh Peter. But no speedy talk. It has been years I heard someone talk that fast to me. Second, don't rush me or you will get blasted. Don’t make me do that to you again.” </p><p>A big smile was on his fast and he sped around them then stopped behind Wanda. “Thank you thank you. Thank you!” Wanda just shakes her head. “Now you're like Tommy” soon she frowns thinking of her twin boys. If people didn’t feel trapped, the hex be here and her family be here. Boy how much she misses her sons and her husband. “Come on kid we don’t belong here anymore.” She turns to Monica “thank you for trying to get to me after all the things I did. If I need you we will call you. Goodbye Monica.” Wanda smiles softly. And after she started walking away.</p><p>Peter looks over at Monica “yeah what she said, without you I would still be under that necklace spell thing that was on me. Hope I see you again. You are a really cool chick.” After he sped to Wanda and walked  by her at normal speed. Everything around here was weird. He still doesn't know where he even is. Or where Wanda is gonna bring them to. He noticed his hair in the mirror back there. It was blonde but silver returning, he doesn't remember dyeing his hair.</p><p>He was messing with the bracelets he had on his wrist and just thinking to himself. Wanda softly says “ you think why to fast for someone to read you. I didn’t mean to look inside but I can’t get a read on you. But that is a good thing.” Peter slowly nods not replying. This was where his new life started. With a woman who he had to act like her twin brother. And surprise she didn’t just kill him. His old life is over. His new life is here and he has to start trusting people all over again. He slowly lets his bracelet go and looks over at Wanda. He knows he needed her help and maybe she needed his help in return one these days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been a few hours since Wanda and Peter had left Westview. Once in a while Wanda would glare over at Peter. She was confused about this boy. Before they left he wouldn't shut up now he was all quiet. She tried to read his mind but his mind was really hard to get a read on. As for Peter he knows what she was trying to do. Good for him Charles and Jean told him how to keep people like them out of his mind. “You should really stop trying to read my mind. I know how to keep people like you out.” He slightly smirks. </p><p>Wanda stops walking and puts her hand on his shoulder. She felt that connection but it was a lot stronger now that she was touching him. Peter already stopped walking and was looking at Wanda a little worried. “You know if you really want to know me, you could just ask. Won't promise you if I give you any answers.” Wanda sighs to herself. “You don't feel this.. Uhh like a connection feelings. I haven't felt this for years. Last time was with Pietro. It just I don't understand this feelings to you Peter.’’ </p><p>She was about to let his shoulder go when he grabbed her hand in a tight grip. “Let me say this, you are not crazy. I felt it too. It could mean something or could mean nothing. But before we start pouring out our regrets and feelings. Where we are heading to. We have been walking forever. I hate being in normal sp..” Wanda puts her hand out to shut him up. Her red power was showing in her fingers. Peter knew he was starting to talk fast on her. She moves her hand down and out of nowhere a portal shows up.</p><p>Both Wanda and Peter jump backwards.She looks at her hand then at the partal. But she stepped in front of Peter. As for Peter he looks over her shoulder to look at the portal. “Did you do that? Man that was so cool. Your powers are insane. But you just drop a portal like that. Please tell me you did that Wanda.” Wanda just let him talk a mile, She wasn't really listening. “Did I do that?” She asks herself that more. Peter moved by her side and he walked to it. It had strong feelings to pull him in. </p><p>Wanda's eyes widened “Peter!!” She rushes and gets pulled into the portal and spits them out in a different location. Peter was on his knees looking around where they are. Wanda sees him and rushes to him wrapping her arms around him. He leans into her arms without realizing it. There was a cabin not far from them. Maybe this was a good safe for them. In a blink of an eye Peter sped to the cabin and looked inside. Soon Peter was in front of her again. “It looks like no one was here for ages. Maybe the owners don't come here anymore. It looks pretty safe for now.”</p><p>Wanda walks to the cabin and looks around as well. He wasn't wrong. Place hasn't been used in forever. It looks safe for now. She turned around and Peter had logs in his hand. He got a small smile. He sped to the fireplace and put the logs in and Wanda used her power to put them on fire. Both of them sat by the fire as night time hit them. Peter looks over at wanda. He was starting to get bored sitting around and being silent. The only sound was the wood burning in the fireplace. </p><p>“You know sitting here like flogs on the log is pretty boring now. Do you even know how you made that portal?” Wanda only shakes her head no. Peter keeps going. “What are your powers? You shoot red things out of them. I mean that's pretty cool. What are you? Well you're a Mutant.” That last comment Wanda looks at him a little confused. She sits up more. “My powers well, I don't know how I got them. Same for Pietro. We don’t know how we got them. I still don't understand half my powers.” She looks down at her hands. “I use my powers to break the mind stone and that kills Vision. Then I made the Hex around a town and brought Vision back. I think they made the twins. Not sure. Then you came. I don't know if i missed Pietro so much that you came.” Peter shrugs at her comment. “Then Agatha called me The Scarlet Witch. I didn't think I was a witch. Maybe I am. I don't know how Pietro got his speed power. They just showed up for me and him.” She looks back at Peter</p><p>Peter gave her a smile letting her know he was listening. “But you said mutant. What a mutant Peter?” This time it was his turn to talk so he rubs the back of his neck. “A mutant is… Well I'm a mutant. It is like DNA called X-Gene where it develops powers or abilities. For me I got speed.” He chuckles. “We get it from birth but the powers don't come in for some at age nine. Others may be teenage. I got mine around 12? I don't remember much.” Peter gets up and puts more logs in the fireplace.</p><p>Then he moved to sit next to Wanda. “Funny thing I never told my father who I was to him. But I’m sure my mom is worried as hell and my little sister. Hopefully I can find them one day again.” He leans his head on Wanda’s shoulder. “Your brother Pietro?? Tell me about him, he seems like a cool dude.” Wanda smiles to herself. “You know he would like you alot Peter. You almost like him in a way. It's hard to explain. Other than that he was very protective over me. Maybe because he was the brother and a few minutes older than me. That is what I missed about him. Being there for me. And next thing I lost him too fast. He didn't need to be taken from me.” </p><p>A tear fell down her cheek. Now Talking about Pietro, she really misses him but Peter is filling that missing piece in her heart. She turned her head to him and slightly smiled. She could tell he fell asleep while telling him about Pietro. She didn’t care. She never tells anyone about Pietro and here she is telling a kid or young man. About her dead brother. Deep down she has to protect him. She cant lose another speedster. It hurts that she lost Pietro then Tommy who took her brother's power. She didn't learn much who Peter is. </p><p>She knows he has a family back wherever he comes from. A mother and father and a sister. Did she really take him away from them? But one thing she felt that connection and he does too.But why? She will find out about that just as she will find out how Peter got here in the first place. She lighty pushes his silver hair a little and smiles. “I will not let anyone hurt you while you here Peter.” She looks at the fireplace and watches the log being burned in the fire.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I couldn’t wait to get back into this world and made this chapter. It was really sweet moment between Peter and Wanda. Getting to know each other a little. Well Peter didn’t tell much who he is.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>